All I Want
by draylover
Summary: Marco and Dylan finally hook up, when Marco cant take his fathers beatings no more. Sean and Emma are fighting again. Will Marco and Dylan stay together? And will Sean and Emma make it through the fight or do they break up? Read and find out.
1. 1 Truth

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Degrassi, which really sucks, but I do own this fanfic. so please no copyrighting please. If you want to use something of mine in your story tell me before you use, and make sure you get my premission.  
  
**Warning-** It contains some slash (male/male). It is rated R for cussing and story plot. Right now its more along the line of pg. but thats because its only the first chapter.  
  
**Summery-**Marco and Dylan finally hook up, when Marco cant take his fathers beatings no more. Sean and Emma are fighting again. Will Marco and Dylan stay together? And will Sean and Emma make it through the fight or do they break up? Read and find out.  
  
**Characters-**Marco,Dylan, Sean,Emma,Ellie,Jimmy, Hazel,Spinner,Paige, and Miss.Kwan  
  
**Pairings-**Marco/Dylan, Sean/Emma, Jimmy/Hazel,Spinner/Paige  
  
**A/N-**My first Degrassi fanfic. So please read and review.I dont like flames, but I will take them only if it has pointers on how to make my fanfic better.Oh and before I get flamed about my spelling just so you no its my worse subject. Im horrible at it. But Im trying my best to get better at it. Oh and another thing this is also my first story that I've wrote in the characters pov's. I wanted to try it out, so if you think I need to stick to one pov please tell me. Thanks, REVIEW PEOPLE!!! Now onto the story.  
  
**All I Want  
**  
_**Marcos pov**_  
  
I cant believe what I just did.How stupid was I? How could I possibly think my parents could except me for who I was. Their gay son.   
  
Now look at me. Im covered in bruises and cuts. I never thougth in my worst nightmares that my dad wouls beat me. Exspecially like he did now.  
  
It hurts so bad. maybe I should talk to someone? No, my so called father wont let me. I should have just stayed quite to begin with.  
  
**_Seans pov  
_**  
Why do me and Emma keep fighting? It's like every time we talk, it ends up being a fight. I really love her and all, but god, she just pisses me off sometimes.  
  
"Emma can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure Sean." Emma had stated to me  
  
It was lunch time. And like always Emma scooted down where I could sit beside her.  
  
"So Sean, what did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Emma do you love me?" I asked looking Emma directly into her eyes.  
  
"Sean you know I do." Emma told me  
  
"Then tell me." I stated, I dont know what was wrong with me, but for some reason I just needed to hear Emma say those words.  
  
"Sean I love you. You mean everything to me." She told me grabbing a hold of me and hugging me.  
  
I broke apart the hug, and leaned in and kissed Emma on the lips.  
  
"Thanks for saying it. Idont know why I needed you to." I said  
  
"You're welcome. Now what are we doing about tomorrow?It is the weekend." Emma asked me  
  
"I dont know, go to the movies and makeout?" I asked  
  
The truth was I didn't care what I was going to do this weekend as long as I spent it with Emma.  
  
"Sounds like fun, but we could go on a picnic in the park for dinner. That way we can makeout under the stars." Emmma suggested to me  
  
"All right, we'll do both. First the movie and then the picnic. Will that work?" I asked  
  
"Yes." Emma agreed with me  
  
Then I watched as Emma got up and dumped her food into the trash. Emma walked over toward me and held out her hand. I took a hold of it and got up.Following her where she wanted to go.  
  
**_Normal pov_**  
  
"Oh my god Marco, what happened?" Paige asked seeing the cuts and bruises on Marco  
  
Marco didn't answer. He just kept walking on to his class.  
  
"Marco?" Paige holloed before he disapeared into Miss. Kwans room.  
  
Paige snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the tardy bell. So she quickly ran to her class.  
  
When the bell wrong for lunch, Paige was determined to get Marco to talk. So she quickly walked up to him and Ellie and sat down.  
  
"Marco, who did this to you?" Paige asked  
  
"..." Marco didn't answer  
  
"Was it a bashing from being gay?" Paige asked  
  
Marco nodded his head 'yes.'  
  
"Alright, was it Jay?"  
  
"No, damn it Paige. Im not telling you or anyone else. So stop asking." And with that he got up threw his food away and left.  
  
**A/N-** okay people, that was my first time with the characters pov. usually I just use normal pov. so if you dont like please review and tell me which pov I should stick to. and as I said before im a bad speller. so dont flame me because of it. im trying my best. review. i want at least three for now.thanks


	2. 2 Problems

**Disclaimer-**The miracle hasn't happened.I still dont own Degrassi and it really sucks! But I do thankfully own this fanfic.  
  
**Warnnings-** It contains some slash (male/male). It is rated R for cursing and story plot.  
  
**Characters-** Marco, Dylan, Sean, Emma, Ellie, Jimmy, Hazel, Spinner, Paige, Miss. Kwan, Chris  
  
**Pairings-** Marco/Dylan, Sean/Emma, Sean/Ellie, Jimmy/Hazel, Spinner/Paige, Chris/Emma  
  
**A/N-** Thanks for the reviews everyone. And as promised here's the next chapter. Oh and don't let the pairings full you quiet yet.  
  
**All I Want chapter 2  
**  
**_Normal pov  
_**  
"Its over Emma! Im tired of pretending to be some one Im not!" Sean hollored at Emma they were at lunch and again they were in another fight.  
  
"Thats great!" Emma agreed as she watched Sean leave.   
  
"Hey Emma, Whats going on?" Jimmy asked  
  
"me and Sean broke up!" Emma stated angerly.   
  
"Oh, well see ya." Jimmy stated before Emma decided to blow up on him.

**Changing view**

"Hey Sean." a famaliar voice said from behind  
  
"Hello Ellie." Sean greeted back.  
  
Ellie sat down beside Sean. She then wrapped her arms around her knees. They sat there in silence for some time. Just enjoying being near each other.  
  
"So do you want to tell me about it?" Ellie asked.  
  
"Not really, I mean Emma expects so much from me. And I cant give her what she wants. I tried changing for her, but it still didn't work. She just wanted more damn it." Sean said pissed off.  
  
He then slammed his fist into the concrete as hard as he could. Blood started to pour from his now busted nuckles. He hissed as he felt the pain. Not only did he know he busted his knuckles he he knew he had jammed his hand and couldn't move them from their position. Which was now half way opened.  
  
"Sean, why did you do that?"Ellie asked  
  
"The same reason you cut?" Sean hissed standing up.  
  
"How did..."  
  
"Everyone knows, Degrassi's not a big school. Word gets around quick." Sean answered cutting her off.

**Changing View**

"Marco, did you tell anyone you fag?" Mr Del Rossi hollered hitting Marco once again.  
  
"No." Marco sobbed.  
  
It has been a week since his dad found out and started beating him. No one would leave him alone about it.  
  
And even Miss.Kwan was starting to worry.  
  
When his dad felt he had been beaten enough for one day, Marco ran up to his room. He decided he had enough of the beatings. He planned to run away that night after his parents had fallen asleep.  
  
Six hours later Marco quietly packed up some clothes in his back pack and grabbed his cell phone. He then through the bag out his window and then quietly climbed down the lattus.  
  
Marco grabbed his bag and quickly ran towards the Michalchuks residence.When he got there he quickly rang the doorbell. On the other side of the door he heard someone grumbling angrily.  
  
When the opened he noticed Dylan was the one who opened the door.  
  
"M-Marco?" Dylan asked sleeply squinting his eyes.   
  
"Hey, may I come in?"  
  
"Yah sure, but what are you doing here?"  
  
"Thats what I want to know. He woke me up." Paige said.   
  
"Ah okay. I'll explain, but ya'll might want to sit down first." Marco stated as Dylan closed the door.  
  
They all walked into the livingroom and sat down. Marco sat between Paige and Dylan on the couch.  
  
"Alright Marco, spill." Paige stated.  
  
"Well lets see I guess I could start with how stupid I was for telling them that I was gay. Thats why I've got so many bruses and cuts. My dad decided that he wants to beat me because I'm gay. It's been going on for a week and I cant take it anymore. So could I stay here?" Marco asked finishing his story.  
  
"Oh my God Marco, of course you can stay." Paige said hugging Marco tightly.  
  
"Yeah, so I'll go get you a pillow and a blanket. Paige go back to bed." Dylan stated standing up.  
  
"Um, Dylan theres just one flaw in your plan. Mom and Dad are coming home early in the morning, and they wont appreciate having anyone sleeping on the couch." Paige stated simply.  
  
"Thats true, I guess you can sleep in my room." Dylan stated.  
  
"Um, okay." Marco said uneasilly  
  
They all went up stairs. Paige went into her bedroom and fell back asleep. While Dylan and Marco went into his room. Dylan let Marco sleep in his bed while he slept on the floor.

**changing view**

"Emma?" a voice asked behind her  
  
"Hi Chris." Emma said quietly.  
  
She was sitting outside of the school, at a picnic table.  
  
"Emma are you okay?" Chris asked sitting down next to her.  
  
"Oh Chris, I give up on Sean! Hes so stuborn!" Emma cried into Chris's chest.  
  
Chris wrapped his arms around Emma. Trying to comfort her the best way he knew how.  
  
"Hey Emma, I know this is probably not the time but I really like you. I have since I met you. Anyways I was wondering if you would go out with me?"

**end of chapter**

**A/N-** Wahaha I left a cliff hanger. so do you want Chris and Emma to get together? Well please review! Thanks. 


	3. 3 Authors Note

****

All I Want

Thanks for the reviews. All right so this is what's happening: Chris and Emma are together, at least for a little while until she realizes she still in love with him. Sean is with Ellie but she breaks it off, because he's still in love with Emma. Now people want to know more about Marco and Dylan. I'm not quite sure, but I've got a lot of ideas. Oh and no one has told me what pov to write in so I'm sticking to normal pov. It's a whole lot easier. Thanks again. And I'm going to try and not have but maybe one more of these author notes on here. I know their pains, I hate them to.


	4. 4 Things Can Get Better, Can't They?

All I Want Chapter 3

Disclaimer- Nope not yet. Miracle not in sight. I still don't own Degrassi and it still sucks more than ever! But fanfic does belong to me.

Warning- Contains slash. Its rated PG 13 right now. Its going to be rated R. I just wanted to clear that up.

Characters- same as in chapter 2

Pairings- same as in chapter 2 except no Sean/Emma

A/N- thanks for the reviews. As promised here's the third chapter. I'm so sorry for taking so long to put up this chapter. I already had it wrote down. At first it was computer problems, and Internet problems. But the computer was fixed. And now that school has started, I haven't really had time to post anything. Not to mention I'm taking digital communications class, which involves a lot of typing so I haven't wanted to type. But I finally got it typed. Now you can find out what happened.

**Normal Pov**

"So he's living at your house now?" Hazel asked Paige.

"Yeah" Paige answered; they were in Miss. Kwan's class.

"Girls, choose some other time to talk than in my class." Miss. Kwan stated sternly.

Paige and Hazel dropped their discussion on Marco. They faced the front and started to pay attention.

When the bell rung, Hazel and Paige left to go to lunch.

"So, did they finally get together?" Hazel asked

"No.' Paige whined

"Who didn't get together?" asked Dylan and Marco together as they sat down with Paige and Hazel.

"Ya'll are so blind!" Paige stated.

"Hey Honeybee." Spinner said sitting down and kissing Paige.

"Hey, Spinner, Jimmy." Paige said

"Hey" Jimmy greeted after kissing Hazel.

"So who were ya'll talking about?" Marco asked

"You and Dylan. You two are the only ones that don't know how the other feels about the other." Hazel answered.

"Huh?" Marco asked

"I agree, huh?" Dylan asked

"She means that Dylan you like Marco, and Marco you like Dylan. But ya'll are so blind you don't even see it." Paige stated the obvious, well not so obvious for Dylan and Marco.

"That's true." Jimmy stated agreeing with his girlfriend and Paige.

"Yeah, even I can tell. That's saying something!" Spinner said while eating.

Dylan and Marco both blushed and looked down at their plated.

"Aww, they're embarrassed." Paige said

That just made them blush even more.

"All right then. Hazel and me are going on a double date Friday, with Paige and Spinner. You two come to. That would make it a triple date." Jimmy proposed.

"It's up to Marco if he wants to go on a date with me." Dylan stated, with butterflies in his stomach.

/Please let him say yes! Please God! / Dylan pleaded in his head

"Marco?" Hazel asked

Marco looked totally shocked

"Marco?" Hazel asked again

"Huh?" Marco asked snapping back to reality.

"Well, do you want to go on the date with Dylan?" Hazel asked.

"Yes!" Marco said way to quickly. He then quickly looked down at his tray again.

Everyone laughed including Dylan.

/Great, I just embarrassed myself, in front of Dylan, again! / Marco thought.

"Great!" Jimmy answered when he caught his breath.

Then the bell rung signaling the end of lunch.

After emptying their plates they broke apart and went their separate ways.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey Ellie, would you go out with me?" Sean asked

They had met at The Dot after school.

"Yes Sean, that would be ... nice." Ellie said with a smile.

"Ellie Nash just said nice?" Sean said with a smile.

Ellie started to blush.

"Great, so this Saturday would you want to come over and watch a movie?" Sean asked.

"No." Ellie answered

"What?" Sean asked

"I got invited to a rave. Would you want to come with me there?" Ellie asked.

"Okay, sounds like fun." Sean said smiling again

"I've got to get home. I have to take care of my mother." Ellie stated sadly.

" That's okay. I've got to go home anyways. Before Tracker gets on to me. I'm supposed to be helping him." Sean stated

They both stood up. After Sean lightly kissed Ellie on the lips, they split up and went their separate ways.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Yes, Chris, I will go out with you." Emma answered Chris's question.

"Really?" Chris asked surprises

"Really." Emma confirmed, drying her tears.

"So would you want to come to the rave with me Saturday?"

"Yeah, that would be great." Emma said smiling

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A/N- Okay, one of my reviewers asked for me to write more on Marco and Dylan so here it is. There have also been reviews for Chris and Emma to get together and to put more of the other character's in here to. So it's getting there. Just keep reading and reviewing. Thanks!


	5. Author Note

A/N- Hey everybody. I m sorry for another note. But I am glad to admit that I've got 2 or more, depending if I write more on it. But I just wanted to inform every one that the reason why those chapters aren't up, is because I wrote something in them and didn't like so I'm taking it out. So sorry for more of a delay. ' Oh well.


	6. Dont Have Title Yet

Disclaimer- Not yet. I still don't own Degrassi. But the fanfic is mine. At least I own that much.

Warning- Still contains slash.

Characters- Same

Pairings-Same

XXXX

Normal POV

"Spinner are you ready?" Jimmy asked, he had went over to Spinners to get ready for their triple date.

"Yeah." Spinner answered coming out of the bathroom.

"Great, I can't wait for tonight." Jimmy stated smiling.

"Yeah me neither." Spinner said agreeing

"How much do you want to bet Marco is a nervous wreck!"

"A lot!"

"What time did they say they were coming?" Jimmy asked looking at his watch.

"Around 5:00. That way we can eat before the movie." Spinner answered.

"Then lets go stand outside." Spinner said walking to the door and outside.

XXXX

"Marco hun, you look fine. Now come on before we're late." Paige stated standing at the door in her room where Marco was getting ready.

"All right, I'm ready." Marco stated finally

"Great! Come on." Paige said, they both headed downstairs.

Dylan was waiting in the living room with his keys. He stood up when they entered the room.

"Wow Marco, you look great!" Dylan exclaimed checking him out.

Marco turned a bright red.

"T-thanks, you look great to."

"Thanks." Dylan said giving Marco a bright smile.

"All right let go." Paige said hurrying them out the front door to Dylan's convertible camero.

Dylan climbed into the driver seat and started the car.

"Marco you can sit here." Dylan said patting the seat on the passengers side.

Paige hopped in the back while Marco sat down in the front. Dylan left the drive way, and headed towards Spinners house.

"So, are you two going to do anything while we're in the theatre?"

"Paige!" Dylan snapped, giving her a glare through the rear view mirror.

"What?" Paige asked innocently

XXXX

"Here they come!" Jimmy exclaimed to Spinner, who was on the other side of the stairs.

"Great!" Spinner said jumping up as Dylan pulled up.

Jimmy stood up beside him.

"Hey honeybee." Paige greeted, smiling as Spinner got in the car.

"Hey." He said leaning in and kissing her.

Jimmy hopped in beside him.

"Hey Marco, Dylan." Jimmy greeted.

"Hey." they both greeted Jimmy at the same time.

Marco turned back to the front and started to blush.

"Fine then, don't say 'hi' to me! See if I care!" Paige said sarcastically.

"Hey Paige." Jimmy said smiling.

"Hey."

"Now, lets go pick up Hazel!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"Okay-okay, keep your shirt on." Dylan said pulling out to the road.

They went and picked up Hazel and then went to the dot.

XXXX

"Marco, are you going to join in on the conversation, or are you just going to sit there quietly?" Hazel asked.

Marco just shrugged his shoulders.

The bell rung, meaning a new costumer had just came in. Marco turned to see who it was, out of curiously.

Marco turned pale, and just stared at the person who just came in.

"Marco, are you okay? You look really pale." Dylan asked.

"..."Marco didn't answer, he just kept staring.

Dylan followed his gaze, and seen what was bothering him.

"Marco Del Rossi!" Mr. Del Rossi hollered, coming up to Marco.

Marco tried scooting down in his chair, trying to hide.

"What do you think your doing, running away from home?"

Mr. Del Rossi reached down to grab Marco, but a hand firmly grasped his wrist. He followed arm to see who it was.

"Who are you?" Mr. Del Rossi sneered.

"I'm Dylan Michealchuk. Marco's boyfriend!" Dylan stated firmly, his hand still grasping Mr. Del Rossi's wrist while he gave Marco's father a death glare.

"WHAT?" Marco's father hollered.

"You heard me."

"Let go of me! He is my son, and he's coming home now!"

"No he's not. For one, we're on a date. Another I will not let him go home where you can beat him!"

"I do not beat him!"

"Oh yeah? Then why does he have bruises all over his body?"

Mr. Del Rossi fell silent. Then he quickly raised his fist and hit Dylan in the jaw.

"Nooo!" Marco cried.

Dylan quickly retaliated. He threw a punch into Mr. Del Rossi's stomach, and then in the face. Making him bend down more. Dylan quickly lifted his knee and busted Mr. Del Rossi's nose.

"Next time you want to hit somebody, make sure you can win!" Dylan stated, hitting Marco's father hard on the back making him fall to the ground unconscious.

By this time everyone in the dot was watching. Horrified that Marco's dad could ever do such a thing. Dylan sat back down at the table.

Everyone was staring at him in shock, except for Marco. He had his head buried into his arms crying.

"Okay, I think we should go now! Before he wakes up and realizes what happened." Paige stated getting up.

Dylan gave Jimmy the money to go pay for the meal.

"Marco, come on we're leaving." Dylan quietly stated, but Marco didn't budge.

"Do you want me to carry you out?" again Marco didn't answer.

Dylan bent down, slid his hand under Marco's knee's. And the other under his neck. Dylan quickly walked out of the dot with Marco in hand.

Dylan sat Marco down on the stairs in front of the Dot. When the others came out, he told them to get in the car that they would be along in a minute.

"Marco, it's going to be okay. Everything's going to be okay." Dylan soothed holding Marco.

Marco cried into Dylan's chest.

"I'm so sorry! This wasn't suppose to happen. He hurt you, I'm so sorry!" Marco mumbled into Dylan's chest.

"Marco I'm fine. It's not your fault. Quit blaming yourself." Dylan commanded.

A couple of minutes later Marco finally calmed down. He dried his eyes and apologized for soaking Dylan's shirt. Dylan said it was okay. Then they walked down the stairs and got into the car.

"Are you okay Marco?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah I am... Now." Marco answered, quickly adding now.

"Good." Paige stated

"Marco, are you up for the movie?" Dylan asked nervously.

"Yes, I'm not about to let my father ruin my first date!" Marco stated determinedly.

"All right." Dylan said in relief.

/Yes! I'm so glad we get to finish our date. Marco's dad just had to show up! I hope it don't ruin anything. But I do feel guilty for wanting him to continue the date instead of just going home.? Dylan thought to himself.

"We're here!" Hazel announced as Dylan parked.

"Yeah, we're a bit early though." Spinner added, but also agreeing.

"That's okay. We'll get better seats than everyone." Jimmy inquired.

They walked up to the ticket booth.

"Two tickets, please?" Jimmy asked handing the guy behind the booth the money.

"Two also?" Dylan asked handing over the money to the guy.

The guy stared in disgust but gave Dylan the tickets anyways.

"Jerk." Paige mumbled, when she saw the look on the guy's face when he asked for the tickets.

"Doesn't matter, Paige." Dylan stated.

XXXX

A/N- Here's a longer chapter. I wrote it during a thunderstorm in limp light. Anyways, sorry for not updating sooner. Beware, pairs will change. The pairings are not what they appear to be. Next chapter will finish this date. And start on Sean, Ellie's, Emma's and Chris's date's. Please review. I want at least three! lease -


	7. Dont Have Title Yet

Disclaimer- Not yet. I still haven't seen the light. But this is till my story.

Warning- pg.13, but will go up to R later. This story contains slash (male/male) in it and has cussing also.

Characters- same

Pairings- same

A/N- I think I'm doing okay. I'm trying to get more characters in, but it's taking some time. I don't know if I'll be adding Manny, Ashley or Craig. Simply because I hate Manny and Ashley. But that's a different story and I'm not getting into it.

XXXX

Normal Pov

Everyone turned and walked into the rest of the theatre. Jimmy, Hazel, Spinner, and Paige sat up front. While Marco and Dylan sat in the middle.

When the movie started Dylan carefully slipped his hand into Marco's.

XXXX

"Aww, don't they look so cute together?" Paige asked Hazel.

"Yeah they do. And Marco looks the happiest since before all this started happening." Hazel agreed.

"Paige!" Spinner started to whine.

"Okay, well I got to talk to Spinner now." Paige ended her and Hazels conversation.

XXXX

"So, what do you want to do on our next date?" Jimmy asked Hazel.

"I don't know? When is it?" Hazel asked

"Next Friday." Jimmy stated

"Oh, I can't." Hazel stated.

"What? Why not?" Jimmy asked

"Because, we have a school dance!" Hazel stated.

"Oh, then I guess I'll be taking you to it."

"I hope so." Hazel said leaning in to kiss Jimmy on the lips.

"Great!"

XXXX

"So Paige, the dance is next weekend. Do you want to go?" Spinner asked.

"Yes Spinner." Paige answered smugly kissing him on the lips.

"Great."

"Now lets watch the movie." Paige stated.

"But I don't want to watch the movie." Spinner exclaimed, moving Paige's head towards him.

He leaned in and started kissing Paige.

XXXX

"God, I see this enough at my house and at school! I don't want to see it on my date to!" Dylan complained.

"What are you talking about?" Marco asked

"Paige, Spinner, Jimmy, and Hazel! Their making out again!" Dylan stated.

Marco looked down in the front. And sure enough, they were making out.

"Hey Dylan, have you ever, kissed another guy?" Marco asked.

"Yes, but I didn't want to!" Dylan answered honestly.

"What happened?" Marco asked.

"On my first date, my first boyfriend took advantage of me. He was obsessed with sex. And he forced me." Dylan answered, tears rolling down his face.

"I'm sorry." Marco whispered wiping the tears off Dylan's face.

"It's not your fault. But do you know your the only one that knows what happened?"

Marco leaned in and kissed Dylan on the lips, lightly. Dylan cupped Marco's face in his hand's. Dylan slipped his tongue out asking Marco for permission to roam his mouth.

Permission was granted. Dylan roamed Marco's moist, wet cavern, after winning the battle against Marco's tongue.

When the movie ended Marco and Dylan stood up and walked outside of the movie theatre. Soon Jimmy, Hazel, Paige, and Spinner joined them.

Everyone hopped into Dylan's car. Then Dylan cranked the car and drove it back to his house. Then everyone got out and went inside.

XXXX

A/N- Sorry that I didn't put Ellie, Sean, Emma, and Chris's date in yet. I was going to but this chapter seemed long enough. Please review! I'm only asking for three at least. But this one I promise is going to be all about Chris, Emma, Sean, and Ellie's dates. So please review!


	8. Authors Note

Okay people it has been forever since i have signed into my fanfic account. i actually have forgotten about the stories I have on here. So I will go back through them and try to write on the ones I think are good or promising. But the problem is i wrote these when I was like 14 and I am now 22 so my writing and ideas are totally different and what I thought was good back then are not that great to me now. So i might even just redo the stories and try to make them better. I am open for suggestions and will try to start updating more. I'm sorry to everyone that has been waiting for updates.


End file.
